leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team characters
The following is a list of characters that appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, sorted in alphabetical order. Absol is first shown to be watching the two fugitives from a distance while travelling to Frosty Forest. After the player's team defeats , Absol stops the legendary bird from attacking them a second time, revealing that the player is not the cause of the impending disaster. Absol urges the player's team to focus on stopping the frequent calamities, warning that if they don't, worse things will happen. After this, Absol joins the Rescue Team to help prevent the disasters. Upon this, the player gains access to the Friend Area, . Absol is level 20 upon recruitment. Articuno attacks the player and partner when they reach the end of Frosty Grotto, accusing them of causing the Frosty Forest's usually frigid cold air to warm up. Upon defeating Articuno, Absol steps in to inform Articuno that the partner's accounts of similar disasters occurring all over is true. Articuno eventually believes Absol, and allows the player and partner continue on. It can be recruited once the game has been completed and is at level 52. Bellsprout is usually found by next to the notice board in the post game and is usually in the Pokémon Square before the post game. It is occasionally seen around Pokémon Square in the postgame, such as when Snubbull evolves and when the Buried Relic is discovered. Butterfree is one of the first Pokémon shown in the game, being the first one to ask the player's help to rescue her baby from the bottom of Tiny Woods. Caterpie is the first Pokémon rescued by the player and their partner, when he falls into Tiny Woods. After this, Caterpie makes appearances around town, later appearing to ask the team to save his friend, Metapod. Team Meanies appears, saying that if they rescue Metapod, Caterpie will have to join their team. The player's team rescues Metapod, and Caterpie starts showing interest in joining the player's team. Caterpie is one of the Pokémon to wish the player and the partner luck before they leave as fugitives. Caterpie also helps build the player's Team Base. After this, Caterpie can be found near Whiscash Pond. Celebi is found at the end of Purity Forest. It will automatically ask to join the team without battling. Deoxys is found in Meteor Cave, discovered by Blastoise while he was going for a swim. Diglett is the third Pokémon rescued by the team. He is carried away by a who blames him and his father for causing earthquakes, prompting the player's team to fight it. Diglett sees the off once they become a fugitive. Later, Diglett and his father are found near . Dugtrio is Diglett's father. He comes to the player's team one morning and tells them that his son has been away carried by a Skarmory. After Diglett's rescue, the two are usually found near . He has a tendency of exaggerating his abilities to his son, claiming that he has been to sea. Gardevoir first appears in the player's dreams, giving them information. Later, it is revealed that Gardevoir took a curse laid upon its master, who pulled the tail of Ninetales. This caused Gardevoir to be sealed away. The player helps Gengar free Gardevoir from the curse, erasing all memories from before the curse. Gardevoir offers to join the player's team the next day. Gulpin runs the , move re-learner and move deleter shop. Granbull During the main storyline, is a as Pokémon cannot evolve with all of the disasters going on. As a Snubbull, it is found around Pokémon Square. However, after the player's team defeats Rayquaza, Snubbull discovers a cave, which makes it evolve into a Granbull. Initially it is shocked, but soon adapts to its evolved form. Jirachi is found at the end of Wish Cave. If the player has a Wish Stone, it may grant the player a wish, such as lots of money or a free Friend Area. If the player does not request a wish, Jirachi will offer to join the player's team. Jumpluff Two are seen during the storyline. The first one is seen pleading to Shiftry to help save its friend, who is also a Jumpluff. The same one later comes to the team for help when Shiftry doesn't return, and they must go to Silent Chasm. Here, it is shown that the other Jumpluff is safe, but that Shiftry is in trouble for breaking a cloud with Zapdos in it. They remain in Pokémon Square for a time. They come to see the player and the partner off before they go on the run as fugitives. Kangaskhan runs Kangaskhan Storage, which stores all of the 's items. Like a Kangaskhan is very protective of their children, she is very protective of the player's items, accusing Kecleon of being negligent when he is robbed by Latios. Kecleon Brothers The Brothers run the item shop in Pokémon Square. The younger brother is a regular coloration and sells items such as , throwing items, and equipment, while the older brother is purple and sells Wonder Orbs, TMs, and Keys. Latias is injured and falls into Pitfall Valley. As requested by her brother Latios, the player rescues her using the Teleport Gem. After this is done, both Latias and Latios join the player's team. Latios is first seen stealing from the Kecleon shop. After being found in Northern Range, he tells the team that he is trying to save his sister Latias. After she is saved, the two will join the team. Legendary Beasts The legendary beasts must each be battled during the search for Ho-Oh. , in the Fiery Field, is first and upon defeat turns the Clear Wing into the Red Wing. , in the Lightning Field, is second and turns the Red Wing into the Sunset Wing upon defeat. , in the Northwind Field, is last and upon defeat turns the Sunset Wing into the Rainbow Wing, which can then be used to reach at Mt. Faraway. Lombre is one of the Pokémon in Pokémon Square. Magnemite is the target of the second rescue mission in the game. Two Magnemite have become stuck together and get lost in Thunderwave Cave, and must be rescued by the player. A third waits outside while the player does this. Once Friend Areas are unlocked, one of the rescued Magnemite asks Wigglytuff to give the Friend Area to the player and then joins the team. The other two remain in Pokémon Square for the rest of the game. Makuhita runs the local dojo. Mankey These are causing havoc in Uproar Forest. The team defeats them, and later finds them near their Team Base, wanting to fight again. However, upon seeing the peeled Chestnuts being given to the player, they agree to renovate the Team Base in return for peeled Chestnuts. Metapod is a friend of Caterpie. He is first seen needing to be rescued in Sinister Woods. Team Meanies forces Caterpie into letting them rescue Metapod, demanding a large reward if they do. After being rescued by the player's team, he is usually seen around Whiscash Pond with . Mewtwo is a strong Pokémon who has defeated both Blastoise and Charizard. It can be defeated and recruited by the in Western Cave. Moltres is encountered in Mt. Blaze when the team is trying to prove the player's innocence. They are forced to face it in battle, and after defeating it, promise it that they will try to stop the natural disasters. It can be recruited after completing the game. Munchlax A appears randomly in Pokémon Square, despite not being a Generation III Pokémon. It will ask the player for a food item and give them a Munch Belt in return, or it may drop a bunch of and ask for one that it thinks the player took. Upon giving it an Apple picked off the ground, the player will be given a Munch Belt. Ninetales is first spoken of in legends of a Pokémon taking a curse for a human. It is then seen when the team and Team A.C.T clash in Mt. Freeze. It stops the fighting and reveals that the player is not the human in the legend. It is later revealed that Gengar was the human responsible, and that was the cursed Pokémon. Pelipper Various work in the . A particular one delivers mail to the rescue team each morning if their mailbox is not full. This Pelipper sends a letter to the team wishing them good luck before their journey as a fugitive, and another one in celebration when they return. Persian runs the , and stores the player's money. Rayquaza is the final boss of the main story, residing in Sky Tower. The player and partner seek it out in hopes of asking it to destroy a meteor before it devastates the planet. However, when they meet it, Rayquaza is beyond listening, outraged that two denizens of the land would "violate the laws of nature" by coming to the sky. After it is defeated in battle, it tries to attack again, only to be stopped when the meteor approaches; this makes Rayquaza realize that the player and partner had a good reason to come to the sky, and it agrees to destroy the meteor. It can be recruited in subsequent visits to Sky Tower. Skarmory is the first Pokémon the team faces in a boss battle. It kidnaps Diglett, thinking that it is causing a recent rash of earthquakes, and brings it to Mt. Steel. However, it is defeated by the player's team, who brings Diglett back to safety. Smeargle After the player's team gains access to Sky Blue Plains, runs away from its tribe because it does not want to undergo a "growing up" ritual, which involves a Smeargle imprinting its paw print onto the back of another. It feels that the ritual is barbaric, and will ruin its ability as an artist. It gets lost in Howling Forest, prompting the player's team to go rescue it, after which it will join the team. It can be asked to change the design of the flag in the Team Base. Spinda is searching for the mirage Pokémon, but after it collapses from exhaustion, it decides to abandon its quest. It gives the team the Clear Wing to begin their search for it. Spinda resides in Pokémon Square until the player tells it about the mirage Pokémon, motivating it to go exploring again. Team A.C.T. Team A.C.T. is a Gold Rank team, led by an . They are famous for achieving said rank and are respected all through Pokémon Square. Team Constrictor is led by an , who attempts to defeat Groudon but fails. Its other members are a and a . Team Hydro is led by a , who tries to defeat Groudon but fails. Its other members are a and a . Team Meanies Team Meanies, led by a , are major antagonists throughout the game. Towards the end of the game, and attempt to get through Wish Cave on their own, while Gengar requests the help of the player for one last mission. Team Rumblerock consists of two and a , who leads the team. Golem goes with Blastoise and Octillery to defeat Groudon in Magma Cavern, but the three end up losing the battle. Team Shifty is a rescue team more interested in rewards than helping Pokémon. Its members are two and a , who leads the team. Whiscash is a smart Pokémon who lives in a pond north of Pokémon Square. He usually gives the team advice, and gives them the HM so that they can access the Stormy Sea. He also tells the team stories, such as the Ninetales legend. Wigglytuff runs the Friend Area . Wynaut and Wobbuffet and ask the team for help when a group of Mankey are terrorizing Uproar Forest. After the player's team defeats the Mankey, they peel a Chestnut and give it to the team as a reward. The Mankey later accept these peeled Chestnuts in exchange for renovating the Team Base. Xatu can see the future, and resides within the Hill of the Ancients at the end of Great Canyon. It gives the player advice at several points in the game. With Alakazam and an unnamed Ghost-type Pokémon, it creates the Teleport Gem so that the player can reach Sky Tower. Zapdos captures Shiftry after it breaks the cloud it was sleeping in, and takes it to Mt. Thunder. It can be recruited after completing the game. See also *List of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky characters *List of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (WiiWare) characters *List of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity characters *List of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon characters Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon * * * Category:Characters by game Category:Lists fr:Liste des personnages de Pokémon Donjon Mystère : Équipe de Secours Rouge et Bleue it:Elenco dei personaggi di Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Squadra Rossa e Squadra Blu